Mistletoe, Eggnog and Suppressed Feelings
by JeffersonianGirl2004
Summary: The Emily Prentiss and Spencer Reid find themselves attending the annual BAU Christmas Party. With Mistletoe hanging from the ceiling and too many glasses of Eggnog secrets and feelings are sure to get out. Reid/Prentiss. FIVE DAYS 'TILL CHRISTMAS!


_AN: I don't own Criminal Minds_

 _So my multi-fandom Christmas one-shot collection grows bigger yet again. It's only five days 'till Christmas and it's time for a Criminal Minds story. So this is Reid/Prentiss, which I have just started shipping, and I think it's pretty cute!_

 _I was thinking about writing a CM multi chapter centred around Prentiss after Xmas so I'd love to know if that was something people wanted to read!_

 _Thanks and Enjoy!_

* * *

 **9:10pm Christmas Eve**

"Wow that sure was one hell of a case." Emily Prentiss muttered to Spencer Reid as she adjusted herself on the plane seat. The BAU team had just caught a serial killer who had been murdering in store Santas due to the fact that he had never been given a Christmas during his childhood.

"I didn't think we were even going to catch the guy." Reid loosened his collar and closed the case file on his lap.

"Spencer, Spencer, Spencer since when have we, the BAU, failed to catch the dirt bag?"

Reid found himself smiling at the eager expression on the woman's face and suddenly liking her just a tiny bit more.

"Prentiss how long do you think until we get back to Quantico?" JJ asked as she turned around in her plane seat to look at the brunette.

"I'm not sure JJ, half and hour, do you have some big plans for tonight or something?"

Jennifer smiled, "nothing much but Will and I were planning on wrapping up Henry's gifts together tonight." A look of happiness filled her face at the mention of her young son. In a job like theirs they all needed something positive to think about in order to get through the day.

Spencer beamed, "make sure you tell him that his godfather wishes him a Merry Christmas."

"I will do Reid," the blonde replied before turning back to her book.

X-X-X-X

 **9:45pm Christmas Eve**

The plane landed about thirty minutes later and the team found themselves jetlagged and eager to get home.

"The quicker I can get home the better," Aaron Hotchner, the unit chief declared, "but I still have to get some paperwork done."

Derek Morgan glanced toward the older man, "you know Hotch if you would like I can do the paperwork for you. You need to be home to see Jack. It's his first Christmas without his mother and he needs you more then ever this year."

Hotch felt a small smile form on his face, which was a rarity for him, "thank you Morgan. It means a lot to me."

"I bet it does." Morgan knew what it felt like to loose someone to that line of work and he always wished that he got one more Christmas with his father.

X-X-X-X

As they entered the headquarters something suddenly dawned on each of them.

"It's the BAU annual Christmas party," Prentiss muttered slowly, "damn I forgot."

"Would it be rude to just go home?" JJ asked as she slowly lugged her duffel into the main bullpen of desks only to find it filled with other agents. They were all sipping eggnog and wearing bright Christmas hats.

SSA David Rossi smiled. "How could I have forgotten?" he asked dumbfounded. "This would have to be my favourite part of being in the BAU."

Aaron turned to Agent Jareau, "I don't think it'd be rude. I'm going home anyway."

"Great I will too because I texted Will and said I'd only be fifteen minutes." JJ hurriedly hugged each member of her team before she exited out the front door followed closely by Hotch.

"So are you staying or going?" Prentiss asked Reid. Despite the fact that her feet were sore and her hair was beginning to hang lank around her face she decided that she'd just stay for a couple of drinks before she went home.

The young genius shrugged, "I might stay. I could keep you company."

Emily beamed, "that sounds great."

X-X-X-X

"Morgan!" Garcia announced as she hurried over to the tall African American man. "I've been waiting for you to show up."

"Merry Christmas Baby Girl," Morgan said smiling widely.

"I could show you to the better eggnog if you'd like?" Garcia was decked out with some large reindeer ears atop her head and she was wearing a candy cane print dress.

"That'd be great Penelope!"

"Well you're definitely gonna need a few glasses after today's case." She took Derek by the hand and led him through the crowd of people.

X-X-X-X

"How many of those have you had?" Spencer Reid asked as he approached Emily Prentiss.

The brunette agent seemed to be swaying back and forth awkwardly on her heels. She let out a soft laugh and reached out to push Reid's messy hair behind one of his ears. "Only a few," she murmured softly. "I'm just tired and this is really good eggnog."

She found herself seated beside Reid on a desk chair belonging to an agent that she had never even met. "This case and the case before that one, damn what am I saying? I mean all of the cases, they each take something out of you and we just keep loosing more and more of ourselves."

Spencer nodded, "that's why people like JJ and Hotch have their child to keep them grounded and to remind them that there's good in the world."

"I know but what do you have? What do I have? We're both just lonely people." Emily was suddenly spilling her thoughts and she knew that it wasn't either the eggnog of the tiredness causing it. She blamed the moment; it was just the time that was suddenly causing her emotions to run high.

"We'll find something Emily, do you want me to take you home?"

The woman shook her head, "I want you to look up Spencer and tell me what you see."

"The roof? The light fixture?"

Prentiss shook her head and stood up, "no this." She pointed to a piece of Mistletoe that was attached to the light and dangled awkwardly over both her and Reid's heads.

"Mistletoe? Why?"

"Do you know what Mistletoe means?"

"Well yes Mistletoe is a leathery-leaved parasitic plant which grows on apple, oak, and other broadleaf trees and bears white glutinous berries in winter."

Emily let out a sigh, "I mean what it signifies." Reid gave her a blank look and she began to fill him in. "When Mistletoe hangs over a couple it traditionally means that they should kiss, it's an old Christmas tradition."

"So you want me to kiss you Emily?" And at the nod the she gave him the man leaned forward and pressed his slightly chapped lips to the soft ones possessed by the other agent.

Emily knotted her hands in Reid's messy bedraggled hair and returned the kiss with equal force.

Spencer pulled away looking star struck. His cheeks grew hot and his face filled with blush. "Wha…wha…what was that for?" He asked when he finally regained the ability to form words.

"That was for Christmas Spencer. It's to show that we can be more then lonely people as well."

The man didn't stop blushing as he awkwardly ran some fingers through his hair. "Well that was a pretty wonderful Christmas gift Prentiss."

She smiled, still feeling a bit taken back that she had finally acted on her supressed feelings. "Merry Christmas Spencer."

Surprising both himself and Emily, Reid leaned in and kissed her yet again. "Merry Christmas Emily."

THE END

 _ **MERRY CHRISTMAS 2015**_ __

* * *

 _AN: So did you like it? Reviews are greatly appreciated! Thanks a bunch for all your support!_


End file.
